ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keito Hasumi/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino :Hajime has only known Keito as "Mizuhanome-sensei", though he does not actually know his identity. He has commented on Mizuhanome-sensei's illustrations, calling them pretty, and has said that Anzu's art style resemble Mizuhanome-sensei's. Hinata Aoi : Midori Takamine :Midori is shown to be extremely anxious around Keito in both Scroll of the Elements and Zodiac . He describes Keito as "angry" and "scary," and does his best to follow all of the rules in order to not come face-to-face with Keito. However, the two found a way to bond over Keito offering to draw some of the mascots that Midori keeps as keychains on his school bag. Midori becomes much less anxious while watching Keito draw, remarking that his drawings are very good despite Keito claiming otherwise. Mitsuru Tenma : Shinobu Sengoku :Shinobu seems to be intimidated by Keito to the point of stammering around him. However, in Scroll of the Elements, Shinobu butts into a conversation between Keito and Chiaki when Keito mentions an affection towards ninjas. Shinobu eagerly asks Keito if he also likes ninjas, to which Keito responds, "There is not a boy who dislikes ninjas and dinosaurs." Keito then goes on to tell Shinobu that he plans to include the Ninja Association in the records of the event between Akatsuki and RYUSEITAI so that next year, Shinobu will have a better chance at recruiting new members and raising the status of his club. He tells Shinobu to continue working hard, and Shinobu respponds with elation. Sora Harukawa : Tetora Nagumo :Tetora auditioned to join AKATSUKI before he wound up with RYUSEITAI, and was rejected by Keito. As a result, Tetora feels intimidated around him to the point where he gets tongue-tied and mixes up his words. However, in Opera. while Tetora is panicking because he does not know how to start a conversation with Keito, Keito reaches out to him first. Keito reassures a nervous Tetora that "there is no one in this world who is perfect from the start," and tells him that the things he fights most for will be the things most precious to him. He also tells him that failure is a precious learning experience, and that it will not be the end of the world if it happens. After this conversation, Tetora remarks that despite not quite liking Keito previously, he now understands why Kuro is so dedicated to him. Tomoya Mashiro : Tori Himemiya :Tori's superior in the Student Council. Due to Tori's spoiled personality, Keito often has to act strict with him, but he is also shown to worry for him (as proven in Christmas Eve's Secret Directive, where he asks Mao to keep an eye for Tori who seems to have something in mind) and often give him well-meaning advice, mostly due to Tori's similarity to how Eichi used to be in the past. Under his complaints, Tori also seems to care for Keito; in Crash Course, he's shown to worry for Keito's health if he were to be around Wataru too much. The two also share a mutual dislike for Wataru. Tsukasa Suou :Fellow member of the Archery Club. Tsukasa wanted to help Keito when he seemed to have lost "something important" during Continuation of the Dream. Yuta Aoi : 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari : Anzu :Keito intially considers Anzu along with Trickstar troublemakers disrupting Yumenosaki's orders, and by extend Eichi's enemy. Anzu herself actively avoids Keito in his substories. He grows to recognize her as a producer however and even helps her with the planning of her first DreamFes - which is also an S1 - in Tanabata Festival. :Their relationship undergoes the most change in Quarrel Festival. After making her redo her B1 proposal from zero, he pats her head as appreciation. He speaks of caring for Anzu more now that Eichi can stand on his own. :Keito's A Soul in A Single Stroke substory reveals Anzu to be a fan of Keito's art that he does for the school, and her art style even contains his influence. This carries to Agents where Anzu enthusiastically tells Mao of Keito's art skills, referring to him as shishou (Master), though Keito claims he has no memory of taking her as disciple. In Philosopher's Guidance , when Keito asks Makoto to leave the illustrations for a document up to him Anzu can't help but ask him for an autograph. Despite already owning a signed autograph board she wishes for another copy she can use to preserve since the former had been hung in her house as an heirloom. Keito is troubled because her actions could be taken the wrong way. Regardless he signs it for her cheerfully, happy to know that she is his fan. He henceforth declares Anzu as his "Number One Fan". Anzu comments that Keito's ability to draw in contrast to his strict demeanor is "Gap Moe". Arashi Narukami : Hokuto Hidaka : Koga Oogami :Despite being part of the same former unit, DEADMANZ, the two never really got along. :In Atheltics, the two state that while they do not necessarily dislike the other, they do find the other unpleasant. Koga finds him to be too disagreeable while Keito disapproves of his foul mouth. However they are later seen getting along after challenging each other on the course. Kuro had chided that Keito was jealous that Rei had gotten to compete with Koga and tells him to go settle things as a former member of DEADMANZ. After the race, Keito is scolded by Koga while he is handling the guinea pigs at the farm. He explains that he overdoes it with the attention and that it's "not affection if you only keep coddling them". Keito realizes the same lesson could be applied to humans (most likely in reference to Souma) and praises Koga, telling him that he'd do a good job caring for his juniors. Makoto Yuuki :Initially, he simply views Keito as a scary, strict acquaintance he'd never get along with. However, the two end up becoming good friends in Philosopher's Guidance after Makoto decides to help Keito out with a task after seeing how swamped he is with work. When Keito learns that Makoto is in the same class as Souma he expresses his wish for the two to get along. He then goes on a spiel, praising his underclassman. Makoto comments that Keito sounds like a proud father and is surprised to learn about this unexpected side to him. :While the two (and Anzu) go off to buy books at the bookstore, Makoto mentions how he needs illustrations for the document he'll be submitting. Keito announces that he'll take care of the drawings. This prompts Anzu to ask Keito for another autograph. Makoto is disheartened, believing the Producer favors Akatsuki over Trickstar. To clear up these misunderstandings Keito reveals that he actually used to draw manga under a penname. Makoto is one of the select few students who knows of Keito's secret identity. : : Mao Isara :Fellow member of the Student Council. Keito has high hopes for Mao, often referring him to be the successor of the Student Council President, though Mao seems to have no intention in taking the responsibility. Mika Kagehira : Natsume Sakasaki :Natsume seems to be resentful of Keito, as shown in Colored Flower Cards; however, it doesn't seem to the point that he is unwilling to talk to him. He calls him an "egghead" and claims that he doesn't want anybody to see him speaking to Keito, as he doesn't want to give off the impression that he is tolerant of the other. He also mocks Keito passive-aggressively during their conversations. However, Keito remarks that previously, Natsume would harass and throw soybeans at him when they would run into each other, and so their relationship has improved considerably since then. Keito believes that Natsume still does not forgive him for last year's events, but is grateful that they can now interact peacefully. Ritsu Sakuma : Souma Kanzaki :Member of his unit, AKATSUKI. As the leader of his unit and senior, Souma holds great respect for Keito. Subaru Akehoshi : Yuzuru Fushimi :Fellow member of the Archery Club. 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa : Eichi Tenshouin :The Student Council Vice President and childhood friend of Eichi. As their families shared a good relationship, the two were able to spend time with each other as children. Keito's family often conducted the funerals for deceased members of Eichi's family. As of now, Keito is extremely strict with Eichi due to his health conditions, and often scolds him for doing too much work. Since their relationship is so old, they have had many differences, as Keito's controlling and strict attitude often annoys Eichi, who feels like a child around Keito. :It is revealed during Magicians Assembly that, at the start of their second year, they weren't friends due to an earlier falling-out. This likely had to do with Keito being a member of DEADMANZ and a friend of Rei Sakuma, but have fixed their relationship since then. In Quarrel Festival, Eichi goes as far as to disband AKATSUKI without any of the members' knowledge or consent, which sends Keito into shock and invites the anger of Kuro and Souma. Keito understands later that this move was a sign from Eichi saying that he's no longer a child that needs to be cared for like Keito does, and Keito agrees to loosen up around Eichi. :Keito's role as Vice-president of the Student Council is often acted-on, since Eichi's poor health limits his attendance at school. As such, Keito often keeps Eichi's intentions in mind when running the student council, and acts for Eichi's sake. Izumi Sena : Kanata Shinkai : Kaoru Hakaze :The two appear to have a good relationship, seen casually chatting in the 4koma. Kuro Kiryu :Keito and Kuro met in their second year at Yumenosaki, during the events of the "war." As told in Marionette and The Four Beasts of Fistfighting, Keito previously attempted to recruit Kuro into AKATSUKI with the intention of using his brute strength to win Ryuuousen Dream Festivals, which are Dream Festivals that specifically allow for violence in order to win. Kuro rejects him time after time again, but Keito continues to call him, never getting discouraged by Kuro's rejections. Despite rejecting him, Kuro remarks that Keito is delicate, so he doesn't want him to get himself hurt. He also believes that Keito is a good person, but he simply doesn't want to get himself into any trouble now that he's finally a normal high school student. :Eventually, Kuro agrees to join AKATSUKI and act as Keito's strength. Since students were all afraid of him even before he joined AKATSUKI because of his delinquent history, when Keito began to enter AKATSUKI into the Ryuuousen Dream Festivals, many opponents forfeited upon just seeing Kuro on the stage. Keito used Kuro's brute strength and reputation to win countless Ryuuousen Dream Festivals, boosting AKATSUKI's status to the top of Yumenosaki in order to support Eichi's end goal of overthrowing the current Student Council and replacing it with his own. Kuro says that he was Keito's "executioner," thoughtlessly crushing everybody in his path in order to bring Keito to the top. :However, when Kuro tries to revive the Ryuuousen Dream Festival towards his graduation in an attempt to confess his past to Tetora and redeem himself for being a fake role model, Keito adamantly refuses his request, telling Kuro that he doesn't ever want to hurt him again like he hurt him the previous year by using him as a fighting dog. Although they argue about this, Keito's final answer remains the same. Kuro holds the Ryuuousen Dream Festival regardless of the consequences, expecting Keito to harshly punish him for going against him previously. However, in the epilogue of The Four Beasts of Fistfighting, Koga reveals to Kuro that Keito used the Student Council's funds to hold a huge event on the same day of the Ryuuousen so that Kuro could have the school all to himself and finally tie together the loose ends of his past. Keito doing this also prevented Koga and Tetora from being busy with unit activities so that they could participate in the Ryuuousen. Kuro believes that this is Keito's way of apologizing to and repaying Kuro for having used him cruelly during their previous year. :Keito also shows deep regret for having mistreated Kuro in their previous year in Quarrel Festival. Keito apologizes to Kuro multiple times for dragging him into a fight that should only involve himself and Eichi, to which Kuro insists he has nothing to apologize for. Kuro tells Keito firmly that he is choosing to follow Keito now out of his own free will, and that he is dedicated to AKATSUKI now. Keito again apologizes for "everything," and for making Kuro endure so many hardships for Keito's sake. Kuro scolds him, telling him that he promised Kuro that he wouldn't apologize for that anymore. Keito then gives in and stops apologizing, and instead thanks Kuro for following him all this way, and that he will work hard for AKATSUKI's future. Kuro is satisfied by this. :Towards the end of Quarrel Festival and in several other events involving AKATSUKI, Keito and Kuro repeatedly remark that they feel like two parents when they're with Souma. Kuro often tells Keito that he has a fond expression when watching Souma, revealing that Keito has extremely warm feelings towards both Kuro and Souma. In Quarrel Festival, Keito even goes as far as to asking Kuro which one of them would be Souma's mother and which one of them would be Souma's father if they had to assign roles to themselves. :Keito's fondness of Kuro and of AKATSUKI is further established in Shinsengumi, when, after Madara jokingly says that he's planning to help Kuro start his own solo unit and leave AKATSUKI behind, Keito reacts with violent emotion. He demands to know why Kuro would ever leave him, telling him that he thought Kuro had promised him that "they would be together forever." Kuro tries to tell Keito that Madara is just trying to get them to turn on each other, but Keito continues to panic over the thought of Kuro leaving AKATSUKI, and Kuro is unable to convince him otherwise. Keito orders Souma to hold Kuro down until he can figure out the truth, causing chaos during their live show. Despite the chaotic scene, it is now clear that Keito values Kuro to the point where he would be completely lost without him. Leo Tsukinaga :Keito and Leo struggle to get along in their third year given their extreme difference in personalities. Keito does not appreciate Leo's eccentric behavior, and Leo does not appreciate Keito's constant lecturing. However, in Robin Hood, it is revealed that Keito and Leo can get along quite well, as Keito encourages Leo to come to Archery Club more often and Leo encourages Keito to loosen up a bit more when he can. They also bond very well over Little John, the stray cat that is taken care of by Leo, and the exception that Keito allows for the dojo. Keito is revealed to have a strong affinity for cats, and both he and Leo celebrate Little John's new litter of kittens together. :It is also revealed in Robin Hood that Leo and Keito share quite the history together. In their past, they drove out rowdy members of the Archery Club who weren't taking their duties seriously by abusing Keito's Student Council privileges, allowing them to reform the Archery Club. They hid their identities while doing this, calling themselves "Robin Hood." Keito declared the dojo the only place in Yumenosaki where the rules did not apply, and to Leo's surprise, never changed it back. Leo says that Keito likely wanted to have a rest every once in a while from his strict personality, and a place where he could laugh and break the rules like everybody else. Leo then says that, although many people would consider this a flaw, he loves this part of Keito the most. Above all else, Leo wants to see Keito let go of his apprehensions and simply be a teenager. Nazuna Nito : Rei Sakuma :The two used to friends before entering the academy. Shu Itsuki : Tsumugi Aoba : Wataru Hibiki :Being one of the Oddballs, Keito has a keen dislike for him and his erratic personality. Though Keito does attempt to change this during Crash Course, he was unable to change his opinion of Wataru. Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami : Other Category:Relationships